totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kuchnia to nie dla mnie
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 9 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Potyczki w Szkole . Uczestnicy zarzyli troche strachu gdy opowiedziałem im o zombie zombiaku hahahahaha! Ich zadaniem było go znaleźć zanim on ich wyłapie . Dzięki Duncanowi Kumate Kujpny wygrały , ale to był etap bez eliminacji , a teraz Sportowcy odbywają karę . Ciągle się wspinają :). Co się dziś wydarzy ? Oglądajcie Totakną Porażkę : Potyczkę w Szkole! (Intro) (Kumate Kujony - Normalny pokój) (Duncan przykładał sobie oko lodem który przyniosła mu Lilly) Duncan: Dzięki Lilly: Drobiazg wkońcu ostatnio nas uratowałeś Duncan: :) Gwen(p.z.): Nie wiem czemu mnie to tak wkurza , przecież kocham Duncana , znaczy nie kocham Sierra(p.z.) Widać jak Gwen się wkurza i można to wykorzystać by pozbyć się złodziejki chłopaków (Noah wzdycha) Anna Maria: A tobie co? Noah: Nic Anna Maria: A to spoko na następnej ceremoni głosuj na Sierrę Noah: Ok Anna Maria(p.z.): Woo-hoo! To ja rozdaje tu karty! Eliminacje idą po mojej myśli , więc może zrobie listę Noah(p.z.): Kurcze! To nowa jest ładna, a co jeśli chce mnie rozkochać bym zdradził Emmę , ale nie lubie przeciw nikomu knuć , i nie chce też zrezygnować (Silni Sportowcy) (Oni byli wreszcie pod szkołą po wspinaczce i byli wycięczeni) Dwayne: O ziomki trzeba wygrywać ! Mamu te moc! Geoff(p.z.): Ten ziomek robi największego ziomka z siebie :( Beardo: A gdzie Alejandro i Staci? Geoff: Podobno zrobili postój . Beardo nie łam się . Sugar pewnie chce byś wygrał Beardo: W sumie . Dzięki ziom ( U Staci i Alejandro) Alejandro: A czemu mam głosować na Dwayne'a? Staci: Chcesz przetrwać? Alejandro: Pewnie Staci: To głosuj na następnej ceremoni na Dwayne'a a reszte zostaw mnie Alejandro(p.z.): Staci się naprawde zmieniła . Ale może to i lepiej :) Chris(przez megafon) Pora na wyzwanie! Zbierzcie się na stołówce! Dwayne: O jacie ziomek dopiero weszliśmy! (Stołówka) Chris: Dziś gotowanie! Gwen: Będziemy gotować , a ty będziesz oceniać? Chris: Nie . Osoba oceniająca narazie pozostanie nie ujawniona , a wy będziecie gotować gulasz z odpadków z lodówki Chefa Lilly: Oooowwww.... Chris: Tia! Macie już swoje strefy . Czerwona jest dla Kujonów , a niebieska dla Sportowców Start! Macie 3 godziny (Kumate Kujony) Anna Maria: Jak my mamy z tego coś ugotować? Duncan: Ograniczymy składniki by było mniej ohydne np. Po co nam ten zgniły pasztet? Noah: Racja! Jakoś to ugotujemy Noah(p.z.) Aż mi nie dobrze na widok tych składników (Silni Sportowcy) Beardo: Co z tego wykombonujemy? Dwayne: Najważniejsze to się nie poddawać! Staci: Ale nawet nie zaczeliśmy Dwayne: Hehe no tak! Podróbmy i na ogień to! Geoff: No w sumie nie taki zły pomysł ziomek Dwayne: Tak ziomek! Kurcze jestem najlepszy ziomek! Geoff(p.z.)Co?! Staci(p.z.) Pogrzebał swoje szanse na milion (U kujonów gulasz był zrobiony jakimś sposobem , a u Sportowców wszystko było naciupciane :D, Nadszedł czas oceny) Chris: Oba są raczej ohydne Duncan: Takie nam dałeś składniki . Pałaszuj! Chris: Nie! Hahahahaha! To wy zjecie swoje gulasze , a drużyna która skończy pierwsza uniknie ceremoni''' Wszyscy: Co?! Duncan: Przegiąłeś Lilly: Spokojnie Duncan (Wszyscy patrzyli skrzywieni na swoje porcje , ale jakoś zaczeli) Anna Maria: Niezłe! Gwen: Co? (Wszyscy ze sportowców się krzywili) Dwayne: O kurde! (Z Kujonów nie zjadł już tylko Noah , a Sportowcy prawie nie tkneli) Noah: Raz kozie śmierć (Zjadł całe) Chris: No i Kujony wygrywają , a Sportowcy idą na ceremonie (Ceremonia) Chris: Witam was tu ponownie Sportowcy . Jest was piątka , a za moment będzie czwórka . Głosujcie (Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń) Geoff: Mam dylemat Alejandro: Oby się udało Staci: Pa pa frajerze Beardo: Sorki Dwayne: Po tobie ziomek Chris: A więc mam pianki dla... Geoffa, Staci i Beardo. Zostali Alejandro i Dwayne. Obaj jesteście strasznie wkurzający , a w grze zostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... Alejandro! Dwayne - Wylatujesz "Dwayne:' Ale jak to ziomki? (Dwayne siedział już w wagonie wstydu i Chef go zepchnął) Dwayne: Aaaaaaa!!!!!! Chris: No i została dziesiątka. Ale się dzieje! Kto wyleci następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę : Potyczke w Szkole! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki